Maahk, The Racer
"When Clustering Stars gather and unite, those new bonds will illuminate the road to the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Light of Evolution, Faiz Gear head into Overdrive! LIMIT OVER ACCEL SPARK SYNCHRONIZE!" The quote shouted by Maahk as he synchronizes with Barbatos for the first time, leading to the first defeat of Atlas, the Turbo King. Maahk is a dimensional counterpart to Agent, taking home in the 3rd dimension. He is a high-ranked Turbo Gladiator, who resides in the poverty filled city of Satellite, directly across from Neo-New-Great Autobot City. His Turbo Brace allows him to detach and re-adjust his spare parts form robot drones, which can then be synchronized with his own spark. Eventually, using this technique he is able to synchronize with Barbatos himself, much similar to how The Proxy overlayed with Barbatos. Maahk and the other Turbo Gladiators are unique in that, they don't traditionally transform into their alt forms. Rather, they readjust their spare parts to form their alt forms, and then proceed to drive/ride them. In Maahk's case, a majority of his back and arm parts are cased off (leaving a jacket), and the parts transform into a motorcycle. This is a nod to Generation 1's Action Master toy line. History Maahk spent most of his time fighting in the Turbo Arena along side his best friend, Atlas. The two had gained a very big reputation due to their extraordinary team work and Synchronization skills, this lead to the two being invited into the Turbo Arena's tournament, with both Maahk and Atlas making it to the final round. Maahk had purposely lost the final match so Atlas could get the money he needed to save his dear friend Luna. Atlas won the match, but saw Maahk as no longer his friend, and the two parted ways. Luna couldn't accept the money, and requested to fight Atlas for it. She had lost, and was put into an even graver condition. This is what caused the main rivalry between Maahk and Atlas. Eventually, Maahk had entered the "Armageddon Cup" tournament in an attempt to rematch against Atlas, but the match was cut short as Barbatos, Windblade, Mindwipe, Ouja and numerous others had arrived. It was revealed by security footage, Maahk would have won the round if it had not gone interrupted. Transformers: Frontier Maahk made his first appearance fighting against Starscream, Thunderdread, Speedimus and Megatron. He stupidly decided to take all 4 of them on. He was teleported back to his own dimension before being captured. The Racer had made his second appearance in a Dimensional Tear caused by Mindwipe and Ouja as they fought against Barbatos and The Proxy. The Dimensional Gate opened, and Maahk had come racing in. Mindwipe took this opportunity to hypnotize the new comer, leading to a fight between 3 of Agent's dimensional counterparts. However, Maahk had snapped out of it and entered a berserk state on Mindwipe just in time so he didn't end The Proxy's life. When Barbatos and such had entered a Dimensional Tear, they ended up in Neo-New-Great Autobot city, witnessing a match between Maahk and Atlas. Powers and Abilities Maahk's weapons are a simple blaster and blade, as he doesn't use them much. Like other Turbo Gladiators, his real power comes from his Turbo Brace, which allows him to shift his part to create robotic droids and use them for battle. He can then summon a "Tuning Droid" which carries a small portion of his own spark, and synchronize it with another droid, allowing him to summon his allies Stardust Destroyer, Space Star Shuttler and Apollo the 11th King. Unlike other Cybertronians, the Turbo Brace's modifications have made it nearly impossible for Maahk to transform, instead having his adjust his parts to make his alt form and ride it. The Racer has the ability to spark synchronize with any of Agent's dimensional counterparts, and even his former friend Atlas. This leads to a state of dimensional fusion between two sparks, replicating each other's movements and showing more power then normal. Notes and Trivia Maahk's name is ancient cybertronian for Speed, and is normally confused with the cybertronian name of Makk, the name for Orphnoch in the ancient language. This leads to Maahk being called "Pawn of the Orphnoch", which ggets him into a berserk state. His not being able to transform and riding his alt mode is a big reference to the Action Master line of Transformers toys. He is a nod to Yugo and Yusei, from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, both characters ride motorcycles much like Maahk, and are from two of Mactray's favorite TV Shows ever. Due to having as much development as Barbatos (The two generally tied for protaganist of Mactray's arcs due to how much development they both get, with Atlas coming in third. Hell, when it all ends the two might be tied for general protagonists of Frontier due to the insane development they would have received compared to anything else. I'm not joking), Maahk gets 3 themes. One representing himself at the start, One at the end, and one in the middle. Start: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKXQEXotVGU Middle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBrDAsKBZBY End: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1Sx7B5WnDo I'd say pay attention to the lyrics of each. Though, the middle doesn't have any lyrics.